Rob Moss
Robert Ross Moss is a Gangster who runs Swellview's mob and a villain in Henry Danger. He appears in Double-O Danger. He is portrayed by Jeffrey Vincent Parise. Description Rob Moss has black hair and a beard. Like any gangster, he wears a nice expensive suit, this one colored gray with a red dress up shirt and matching handkerchief. For his daughter's birthday, he wears a yellow and black Hawaiian shirt, and a purple leis with light cream colored pants. As a mobster, Rob Moss can evade the law by using lookalikes to pose as himself. He presumably has run Swellview's mob for as long as Captain Man has been fighting crime, or earlier. His daughter is Joss Moss. History In Double-O Danger, Rob Moss' daughter Joss is celebrating her birthday with a Hawaiian theme. As the boss of the Swellview Mob, he uses a hologram to make his presence known to his daughter's guests, and explains he is unable to make it to the party because of the many crimes the Swellview Police Department claims he has committed. But as a big surprise, the hologram becomes more lifelike and Rob Moss reveals himself to Joss and the guests. When the photographer comes to take a picture to remember the occasion, Moss calls his lookalike henchmen over to pose in the picture, switching places each take. When it is time to open presents, Moss learns his goons captured Ray disguised as a waiter when he told a woman posing as a waitress he was going to bust the mobster. To avoid suspicion, he tells his daughter he has to take care of a "charity thing". Moss reveals himself to Ray, who is tied to a meat grill spinner suspended over burning rocks. But before he can do anything to his prisoner, he is visited by Kid Danger. While fighting Rob Moss' lookalikes, to bother him, Kid Danger says his daughter likes someone who may or may not be in a band. While standing by, Ray spits an object into Rob's backpocket, which disgusts him. He escapes the torture room before Kid Danger is about to defeat his last goon. He tells Joss he has to go, which worries her, but before he can escape to freedom, he is pulled back to the room via a super powerful magnet; the object in his pocket was a cufflink magnet. After years of being a "slippery biscuit", Rob Moss was finally brought to justice. He is mentioned by Jake Hart in A Tale of Two Pipers as once running the FAYKE festival on a tropical island, prior to his capture. Trivia *His name is a pun of Mob Boss. *In his lookalikes group, five are males and three are females. *Unlike most mobsters, Rob has a beard. The American mob follow a code that prohibits anyone in the syndicate from growing facial hair. *He may be based on various fictional gangsters such as Michael Corleone and Tony Montana (albeit toned down for this series' target audience). Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Season 5 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:2019 Category:Adults